How Gaster became Dadster
by ChibiGirl0911
Summary: The Walk Home was peaceful, but Gaster swore he heard a baby crying. What happens when he comes across a Monster Toddler and their infant sibling? He may not think he's father materiel, but others sure think so. Contains Child Abuse
1. A Quiet Night

NOTES:

{Talk} Is Gaster speaking.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE, MADE MUCH MORE PROMINATE LATER.

The Walk to Snowdin after work always did make Gaster feel at peace. It was soothing for him, the grey "Skies" and how the snow sometimes seemed to glisten. The monsters who lived there were always so nice, it was great to call it home. He continued his walk, lost in the small bliss as he was side by side with the river. It was quiet, nothing but the stream running could be heard, or so it seemed. He was sure he could hear a baby crying too. That couldn't be right. Walking, the Skeleton was making sure to follow the noises, hearing it get louder and louder. That was when he saw a small monster child, standing there and shaking, holding a wailing baby close to them. The older child didn't look to be in the best of shape, like they were ill, at least from how they were standing, they were facing downwards and a hoody conealed them. Of course Gaster was concerned for them, they didn't look to have anyone else here. Quietly, he went over to them, kneeling down, before he spoke.

{Are you alright?} the hooded monster seemed to jerk in response, backing away with the baby, scared.

"St-Stay away from me and my brother!" the voice was clearly male, and sounded terrified. They never looked up to face him. He was taken aback by the boy's tone and shout, but he was persistent.

{Where are your parents?} it was met with stiff shoulders, and soft whimpers from them.

"Left us here... They didn't want us" the boy managed to choke out. Gaster tapped his fingers to his hand nervously, a little horrified at that. Who would abandoned their children like this? The boy shook again.

{It's too cold out here for you two to be out here alone} reaching a hand over, he began to try and lead the young one away from there. He made a note to get baby supplies before he went home. He could hear coughs from the boy, making him frown. It caused some kind of panic, but he reached down, gently taking the small bundle from the child, not that he was willing to just hand his baby brother over to the Adult Monster.

{You're unwell, you could end up making them sick too} That did help in making the child ease up. Finally, when he held the baby, it was revealed they were Skeletons, like him. He looked down at the hooded boy, kneeling down. He placed his hand against their face, finally he would look up, a small white pupil, but also one Blue eye that glowed. There was a look of surprise from him at the eye, did that mean he possessed the same magic as him? He offered the boy a smile, before taking his hand in his own.

{My name is Gaster, what is yours?} the boy seemed to look down, his feet tapping lightly on the snow.

"Sans" He replied softly.

{And your brother's?} Sans looked to tense up, biting his lower jaw.

"Not named... Got rid of us after he was born" Gaster frowned again when he heard this, that would explain why the monster was so... Tiny. He held the baby monster more securely now, who had long ceased crying, instead was looking at the adult with wonder and curiosity. He lead Sans to the village, taking him home.

It was fortunate that Snowdin was at least a small enough place, so leaving the two to rest in his home as he got a few groceries wouldn't be so concerning, especially with one of his pets watching over them discreetly. Getting the baby supplies did hit him in the pockets a little, thank goodness his work gave him very decent pay. When he did return home, he could see the two were asleep on the couch, odd, he swore he put them on his bed, it could be dangerous for an infant to sleep on the couch, they could roll over and fall off, beds were at least large enough to reduce that possibility. Sans was holding the baby still, sleeping peacfully with his brother. He gave a soft smile, before he looked down. What was he going to tell the King? Shaking his head, he started putting away what he could. He looked to the empty room, realizing he would need to get a bed, a crib, and... He stopped himself.

{What am I thinking?} he just met these two boys, he wasn't their father, and he was certain he wouldn't be a very good one. Still, the two needed somewhere other than the cold to stay, and if Sans had powers, they couldn't go uncontrolled. He set down the bottle, turning to the two boys, Sans looked to shift and shiver in his sleep. When Gaster covered him up, he seemed to calm down and curl into the blankets. The baby could be heard whining and whimpering, squirming, he must have woken up. Picking them up, Gaster cradled the baby close, rocking him gently. There was a whining sound, as something nudged at Gaster's shoulder. A large animal like skeleton was looking at him, before nuzzling his cheek. It made him laugh lightly as it licked him.

{They weren't much problem while I was gone?} There was a small yip in response, as though it was saying everything went fine. The baby, now awake, could see the large creature, making Gaster tense. The Blasters weren't frightening to him, but to a small child? He expected a scream from the infant, but was met with giggles and hands waving to try and touch it's snout. the creature leaned in closer, letting small hands pat on it's face, which only made the baby giggle even more. Gaster gave a weak smile, relieved that the baby wasn't terrifyed. His hand was ontop of the Blaster's head.

{We should get you fed shouldn't we?} he asked the baby and Blaster, he would get Sans something when he was awake. He grabbed the an of baby formula, putting half of the Thick Syrupy mass into a cup, watering it down. When he finished and offered a bottle to the baby, it was quick to latch onto the bottle and almost down the bottle in minutes. How long had it been since they were fed? It made him a little uneasy that he didn't get them fed sooner, not even taking hunger into account. He sat down in the kitchen chair.


	2. A Chat at Work

Of course Gaster would wake up to the Blaster licking his face. He snorted and blew air out his mouth, sitting up, the Blaster laying most of it's upper body on the bed. He looked at it a little tiredly, before he looked down, at least the boys were still asleep. He looked at the time, well... He should get ready then. When he got out of the bed, the first thing Gaster did was let the Blaster out, which let out happy growls, running around and rolling in the snow. Gaster would need to do something with the boys, but he doubted anyone would babysit on such short notice. He would have to take them to work, he just hoped Asgore wouldn't mind, then again he allowed Thetaria to bring her daughter to work occassionally, surely he wouldn't mind it.

Getting Sans up proved to be a bit of a hassle, with the cold and all. As for the baby, well, he got all the things needed to take care of him, putting it into an old messenger bag from college. The baby was asleep against his back, from a makeshift carrier made from a soft and fluffy red Blanket. He took the sleepy toddler's hand, sure to bring a blanket for him when they got to to the lab.

"Do we hafta go?" Sans yawned with the rub of his eye, trudging along.

{Well, if I could find a babysitter I would let you two stay, I promise I'll let you go back to sleep when we get to the lab} Sans could only nod and make a yawn like response to that. Taking the Riverperson was rather Quick, even if it meant he had to keep both boys very close to him.

"Tra la la la..."

{Just stay here while I do work, okay?} Gaster asked as he closed up the gate to what looked to be a play place for children. Sans was already out like a light, his brother asleep against him too. Glad he wouldn't have to worry about them fussing, Gaster smiled. Sans hugged his brother, laying on his side, the baby babbled softly in his sleep.

The work went very smoothly for an hour, at least until he could hear a voice speaking up.

"When did you have kids Gas? I'm a little hurt you never told me!" it was female, it was husky sounding too. He turned to an orange Dino monster with square shaped glasses. A small yellow Dinosuar tucked under her arm, looking up at him shyly.

"Nearly scared little Alphys half to death when she saw them!" They exclaimed, Gaster gave her a sheepishly apologetic expression.

{Sorry Thetaria, I'll tell you when we get the chance to work} he said, before smiling at Alphys.

{And how are you today Alphys?} the little Monster shyly tutned, hiding her face in the stuffed bird monster she brought with her.

"'m doing good" she stammered out shyly from behind the plush. Thetaria let out a soft chuckle, patting Alphys' Head with a grin.

"Why don't you go play? Maybe that Skeleton boy will do some a Junior Jumble puzzels with you" She said as there was a soft nod.

{Be careful, Sans had a bit of a fever last night, while he seemed to be better, he might still have it} Gaster warned.

"Aw don't worry about it Gas! Remember, we Dinos got strong immune systems!" Thetaria said as Alphys had left to go into the "Playroom", the two adults alone. Once the coast was complety clear, Thetaria turned to Gaster.

"Soooo, You want to explain the two Babybones to me here?" She asked as she began to get ready to work with him. Gaster sighed a little, she sure was a curious one.

{They're not my children if that's what you're asking, or I'd be good at keeping all kinds of secrets} He started. The Monster crossed her arms, hips cocking to the side as she gave him a firm stare.

"Alright then, who are they and why are they here then?" Gaster sure did hope she would not react TOO angrily to what he had to say.

{Well, they're orphans, I found them on my way home yesterday, just on the outskirts of Snowdin, but uhm... That doesn't mean their parents... perished persay...} her eyes were on Gaster like a Bird of prey to it's next meal as he tried to explain.

"That better not mean what I think it means Gaster" the threat may not have been directed AT him, but it was hard to spit it out now, with her eyes almost boring holes into his head.

{Uhm... According to Sans, he and his brother were... left... there?} He saw the woman throw her hands up and look less than pleased.

"Of course that happened! What do you plan to do with them?" She asked, wait... what? That was out of the Blue, Gaster rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

{I honestly don't know... But Sans, well... He showed potential for strong magic, I want to assume it scared his parents into abandoning him and his brother} He continued, knowing full well that didn't answer her question, he sighed.

{But, it felt nice, having them around, even if it was for a few hours? If the King approves, perhaps I could be...?} Gaster became flustered as he fidgited around shyly, fingers fiddling and unable to meet his Co worker's eyes now, despite the huge smile on her face.

"If you give me 5 minutes, I'll call him up to come down here!" she said, not even giving him a chance to response before she made a B-Line for the phones. He covered his face, embarrassed now.

"And that's how find the word" Alphys explained how the crossword worked to Sans, his brother sitting in his lap. Yeah, when he woke up to her, Sans had let out a scream, which made Alphys almost break into tears. Obviously she was harmless if he scream of shock upset her to tears. Now they were doing Junior Jumble puzzels, his brother enthusiastically waving a hand at the puzzles himself, seeming entertained by them himself.

"Uhm... So... I'm Sans... Who are you anyway?" he asked shyly, holding the baby closer.

"O-Oh! I'm... I'm Alphys, my momma works here with your uhm... your... W-Who is Mr. Gaster to you?" she asked him. Sans blinked, before looking around nervously. He was a little scared that if he told her the truth, she would tell someone else and get Gaster in trouble.

"He's our dad" the lie just tumbled out. Alphys gave him a confused look, before nodding and getting back to work. The boy was reliefed she bought it, but then again... Calling him that felt right. The guy was nothing but nice to him and his brother, definitly more of a parent then the monsters who left him and his brother to fend for themselves. Maybe Sans was buying his own lie more than Alphys did. He went back to working on the puzzels with her. They enjoyed the quietness aside from the baby's loud cooes and babbles, so much so they didn't notice a knock on the door.

I Hope you all enjoyed Thetaria! Hilariously I named her that cause I keep thinking Alphys is a reference to the Word Alpha, which is why her mom's name is referencing Theta.

Anyway! Chapter 3 will come ASAP, until then, enjoy!


	3. A Visit

{Ah, your Majesty, you arrived rather quickly} Gaster said as the larger monster smiled.

"No need to be so Formal Gaster, I heard you made an interesting discovery?" Gaster threw Thetaria a soft glare, she WOULD call them that wouldn't she? He sighed.

{Yes, though I feel Thetaria may have lead you on a little bit, it wasn't scientific, but a personal... Find} he started. He could see Sans peeking out from behind the door, seeming intimidating by the King. Seeing the Royal Scientist's eyes were elsewhere, Asgore followed it, seeing Sans who clung to the door frame. Now what Gaster said made sense, the king smiled.

"Howdy!" San's bit the lower part of his jaw, before making a dash to Gaster and quickly hiding behind his legs, clinging to it, confusing the two adults.

"Golly, he's a skittish one" Asgore said as Gaster's hand patted Sans' head.

{He and his brother went through a rough patch} there was a hum and nod. Sans still clung to Gaster, like he would fade away if he let go.

{Sans, this is Asgore, the King of the underground} there was a soft nod from the young one. Asgore knelt down, patting Sans head.

"I'm sure you're a good boy, why don't you go play while I talk to Dr. Gaster?" fear ran through Sans as he looked up, Gaster was smiling and gently nudging him to go back into the room. Nervously, he trudged back into the playroom. Gaster watched Asgore stand up.

"So tell me, what was this "Rough Patch" you mentioned?" Asgore was curious, that was for sure, and Gaster was not sure how he would take the news. With his shoulders slumping at first, Gaster took a deep breath and exhaled.

{I had found him and his brother outside of Snowdin by themselves, before you ask why... Well...} Now he felt stressed about telling Asgore that the two boys were abandoned, unsure of how he would react since Asgore was once a father himself. He saw Asgore watching him curiously.

{Their parents... Had left them there} he finally managed to say. There was a heavy silence, tension began to thicken up like the fogs in Snowdin. Gaster could see Asgore's shoulders tense ever so slightly and a low, soft hum emitting from him, as if contemplating. Despite keeping a stone face, Gaster could see the raging storm in the King's stature and eyes.

"I see then..." was all he said. Gaster began to fidget and fret now, it wasn't normal for him to see Asgore angry.

"Then, what do you plan to do Gaster? From how the little one seemed comfortable around you..." he trailed off, that was when Gaster mustered up the courage to speak again.

{If it's alright with you, your Majesty, I can't leave them in a stranger's care in good conscience, especially with Sans' magic possibly going out of control} he began, nervously. Asgore gave him a firm nod.

"Very well, I will be sure to have someone stop by your home and help you get them settled in fully" Gaster was going to decline, but a hand stopped him.

"You're going out of your way to help two children who would have possibly perished had you not found them when you did, the least I can do is make sure you have the necessities to care for them" Gaster gave a weak smile and their face flushed in embarrassment.

{Very well... Thank you very much Your Majesty}

"Please, just call me Asgore, no need to be so Formal Friend"

Sans watched his brother wiggle and squirm quietly as opposed to the baby's loud coos and babbles. He heard footsteps, seeing Asgore and Gaster walk in.

"Oh... Hi" Sans mumbled, picking his brother up. He could see Asgore smiling at him and his brother.

"Howdy there little one, are you doing fine today?" he asked, Sans only gave a soft nod.

"So, Dr. Gaster told me he found you two?" he began, Sans' tensed up, hugging his brother closer.

"Y-Yes" why did he want to know? Where they going to send them away? A hand gently laid on his shoulder, Gaster smiling at him reassuringly.

"Well, can you tell me why you two were by yourselves?" there was an uncomfortable shifting Sans began to do.

"I...I scared momma and papa with something, and they think brother can do it too... so they left us out the cold place" he managed to force out, holding his brother closer. He looked up at them, tearing up, the tears were glowing blue. Asgore looked at Gaster with concern, before looking at him again.

"No need to cry little one, I just wanted to make sure the stories lined up" Asgore soothed, rubbing the Skeleton's back.

"Now, now, Gaster here did want to ask you something" Asgore smiled when Sans looked at them now, wiping his eyes.

{Would you... Well.. Do you want to... Stay with me?} Gaster asked him nervously. Sans looked at him in surprise. He felt the tears brew again.

"You mean... You mean like..." Sans didn't finish his sentence, before Gaster pulled him into a tight hug. Sans hugged him back, before he began to cry into his shirt. Gaster smiled, pulling Sans closer, patting his back.

{It's alright, It's alright now} Sans hiccuped, looking up at Gaster with tears, before burying his face in his shirt again.

{You're going to be okay... You and your brother will be just fine} Sans nodded to him.

"O-Okay... Papa"


	4. Papyrus

The help Asgore was giving Gaster was more than Helpful, the once empty room was now much more vibrant and furnished for two children. Thetaria was more than happy to keep the boys occupied during the time, Sans seeming to get along with Alphys pretty well. Now that it seemed the adoption was official, Gaster decided to look into names for the baby, he was going to need one. He was reading through names, not finding a single one he liked. Eyes narrowing, he sighed.

{Thetaria, how did you and your mate choose Alphys name?} she looked over at him as she fixed wires on a machine.

"Alphy's name? Well... It was Orion's idea more than my own, thinking it would be cute if she had a name similar to my family" she said with a shrug, before grinning.

"Looking to name the baby now?" all he could do was nod to her.

"Well Wing Ding" Gaster cringed at the mention of his name, a deep violet blush evident on his face. Thetaria let out a snort before laughter bellowed from her, she always loved embarrassing the hell out her friend. She patted his back, snickering now.

"Always could go with another font name right?" she asked him, smiling widely. Well, that would make sense, it seemed tradition for skeletons to be named after fonts. Why? He didn't know, but hey, it was normal. He saw the children all asleep in a pile together. the baby was asleep against Sans' chest, cuddled with his brother. Sans was laying against a large pillow, his arms around his brother. Alphys was curled up next to Sans, hugging her stuffed toy. It was just a pile of precious little ones sleeping. Baby names would have to come later, right now the two needed to work on the CORE.

"You know Gaster, since you expressed parental feelings, maybe now you should try dating?" Thetaria asked casually, reading over the blue prints, and trying to figure out how the core would look in a replica. The Skeleton turned to her, looking annoyed and exasperated.

{Let's take this one step at a time now, a significant other is not something I particularly need to be looking into right now} Thetaria shrugged at him.

"All I meant is I want to set you up on a Blind Date, Trust me, I have this friend and she's like, perfect for you and-

{Really? Really right now this needs to be discussed?} Gaster's cheeks were flaring at this point a deep violet color. The female Monster gave a firm glare to him.

"If you don't do this, I'mma keep bugging you about it" there was a loud sigh from Gaster who proceeded to face palm. He held his hands out, eyes closed, deciding to just go with it.

{Fine, Fine, I'll do a blind date, but you need to let me get work done and and figure out the Baby's name before I do} the request seemed reasonable enough, Thetaria nodded.

"Sure thing, so 2 weeks then" Gaster's head smacked into the table, groaning now, making her laugh loudly.

"I'll watch the boys too, it's great for Alphys to have a friend" He at least agreed with her on that with little trouble. The two began to work on the core and figuring out what would go where and how it would work.

"So how about..."

The baby was especially energetic today, babbling and wiggling. Sans was holding Gaster's free hand, staying close to him.

{Your brother is very energetic this afternoon} He said, Sans smiled a little at that. Maybe this is how he tends to be, but just took time adjusting to a different environment. There was a squeal from the baby, who was patting Gaster's face playfully. Sans let out a soft giggle himself at his brother's antics. Gaster blinked, before turning to Sans.

{Sans... was there ever any discussion about the possibility for your brother's name?} Gaster asked, the smile came off of Sans' face, making him look up, he really didn't want him to use the name they WERE going to give his brother. But he saw the curious look on his new papa's face.

"Uhm... They were going to name him Tahoma" he mumbled out. Gaster looked at him, that name... Didn't even feel fitting for the baby. It sounded like a name for a quiet, introverted child. He smiled, patting Sans' head.

{Not a good name for him is it?} He asked, seeing Sans' eyes almost light up that he wasn't going to use that for his brother.

"Nuh-uh, he feels more like a Pap...Pap.." Sans looked like the name was just on the tip of his tongue, it was a name they HATED, feeling it was too obnoxious for his brother, even though he thought it was a cool name. Gaster raised an imaginary eyebrow.

{Papyrus?} he had seen the word before, it did seem to grab attention. Sans clapped his hands together, eye sockets widening.

"Uh-huh! That! They... They 'idn't like the name much, cause they say it was annoying" he told Gaster who closed his eyes before smiling.

{It does feel fitting to match his enthusiasm doesn't it?} Sans was smiling widely at Gaster now, almost hopping excitedly, it made the older monster chuckle softly. He looked at the baby skeleton who waved his arms happily, "Talking" enthusiastically.

{Papyrus it is then}


	5. Out of Control

The progress of the CORE was finally beginning, Gaster was beaming proudly at the creation. Thetaria had insisted he drop the boys off at her place with Orion, Alphys had found something she really wanted to show them apparently. Gaster was more than fine with it, he needed to work and he also needed to get the two more socialized at their young age. He watched the construction workers for a brief moment, even in this moment of pride, there was still work to do.

{Let's start the next project!} Gaster exclaimed to Thetaria who laughed sheepishly.

"We don't even have ideas Gas, maybe we should fine tune the blue prints for the CORE?" Thetaria suggested, it made sense.

{Very well, We can snowball ideas while we do that} Thetaria felt this was almost revenge for the Blind date thing the other day. Still, she could see why he was so enthusiastic about this.

"So Gas... Question" he turned to her.

{Yes?}

"Why Papyrus of all names?" ever since he told her the baby's name, it just made her curious. Thetaria was expecting a different name, something more... subtle. Gaster looked at her before smiling a little.

{Sans said his parents were going to name him Tahoma and with how the baby is, Papyrus seemed like a perfect fit for him} that explained it, Sans aside, Gaster wouldn't want to name the baby something their biological parents chose for them.

"Wow, I never knew you to be the type to be somewhat antagonistic Gas" Thetaria was more surprised than upset. She saw Gaster's facial features turn into something far more intimidating, seeing his eyes flash and the glowing pupils appear. Thetaria always hated it when Gaster did that, it freaked her out, especially with HOW his eyes glowed when he was angry, but she did take it as a warning to back off too.

{They deserve it for abandoning their children just because one of them showed to have a strong magic} Thetaria nervously chuckled, the way Gaster said that was... Nothing short of intimidating. Gaster's expression softened, and he smiled.

{But Sans seemed happy, the name was his idea after all} the way Gaster could flip between angry to calm was a sight to behold indeed. The two worked in the quiet after that.

Sans was confused, reading the Black and white comic, Alphys looked enthralled with it.

"Is this not the coolest thing ever?" she asked him, not stammering for once.

"I guess... I don't really... get what's going on" he said, Alphys narrowed her eyes, before looking at the pages he was on. She saw where he was at.

"You're reading it wrong" she told him, before flipping the comic. Sans looked even more confused at her statement... Wasn't this how you were supposed to read?

"But... I was reading it right..." he responded, unsure how she got the idea.

"Nu-uh, not for this kind of comic, you gotta read it right to left!" Alphys explained. All Sans did was stare at her. He had never heard of such a thing, and he didn't like that. If he had skin or a nose, it would have scrunched up at that.

"That's... That's weird" regardless, Sans began to read it the way it was intended, seeing this WAS indeed the start of the comic. Now he understood what was going on, which made him interested. Alphys hugged her stuffed toy.

"Papa found it during work, oh, oh! This page is really cool!" Alphys was enthusiastic. Sans read it, it was pretty cool actually. The two continued to read the comic, until an older Monster, Deep teal and Blue scales and silver colored eyes.

"Okay you two, It's almost time for your nap" Alphys gave a soft pout at that.

"Okay Papa" she stood up, getting her coloring books and other comics put away. Sans looked around, finding a colorful bookmark, which he put in the comic before closing it. Papyrus must have been asleep already, admittedly, Sans was a little scared of Orion at first, but he quiet and calm nature put him at ease. Papyrus seemed to take a liking to him, but then again, his baby brother would not be aware enough to know what their parents had done to them. He shook his head, he didn't need to think of them, that should be past him... Still, in the short time he's lived, it had hurt, his trust would have shattered had Gaster not found them soon as he did.

"H-Hey..." Alphys spoke up to him, seeming worried.

"Your... Your eyes... are glowing" she said next, nervously. San's eyes widened at that, hands touching his face.

"T-They're what?" he choked out, blue flames swirled around his eyes now, glowing brighter with each thought pounding into his head. Alphys backed away in fear.

"P-Papa?" She called out nervously. Sans hunched over, trying to hide or force away the flames.

"No...No, no, no" tears gathered in his eyes, fire surrounding him, violently now. It spiked so much, it flicked Alphys in her face, spooking her.

"PAPA!" Alphys cried out, terrified. Hearing her cries and her father rush in was mere muffled sounds and everything white.

Thetaria heard the phone ring. Picking it up, she couldn't even ask who it was.

"Where is Gaster!?" Orion sounded freaked out and she could hear Alphys and Papyrus bawling in the background, which made her maternal instinct kick right into gear.

"What happened? why are Alphys and Papyrus-

"It's Sans! S-Something happened, and before I could do anything he just... Vanished." Thetaria looked worried now, pupils Dilating.

"Gaster!" she called out to him loud as she could. He almost dropped a beaker in shock at her yell.

{Thetaria! Inside voice!} he scolded.

"Well gee, thought you would like to know Sans just freaking VANISHED ON MY HUSBAND SUDDENLY" now THAT made him drop the beaker. The fact he was by her side the moment those last words left her mouth, almost scared the piss out of her.

"He just... It was this bright Flash and it was like he teleported" Orion sounded panicked, trying to calm the two little monsters down, one in each arm. of course Gaster heard that, knowing exactly what happened, just not WHY it happened.

{Can you ask him what happened before that?}

"Gaster wants to know what happened before he disappeared" she translated for him.

"I told him and Alphys it was almost nap time, and Alphys said a little after that, he looked like he was thinking about something and got really upset, and that there was a blue fire, next thing we know, he's gone! Alphys got a small burn on her snout, but it's not too serious, I'm just worried about Sans and where he could have gone" Orion's voice was riddled with guilt and worry. Gaster crossed his arms.

{Thetaria, please tell him I'm sorry this happened and not to worry, I will find Sans} he said, but when she turned to face him, he was already Gone.

"...Gaster told me he's going to look for him, and that he's not mad at you for what happened" she relayed again, one of these days, she's going to find out how the hell he did that crap.

Gaster arrived at their home first, for any signs of the boy, if Sans had teleported while upset, he would instinctively go somewhere he felt safest. He looked around, but he felt no presence. His face contorted into worry, arms crossed and closing his eyes. It would have hurt that his son wouldn't feel safe here, but Sans was only here for a short period of time, of course this wouldn't the first place to feel the safest.

{Maybe where I found him?} he thought, heading in that direction.

When Sans opened his eyes, he could see a familiar place. It was in the Underground Capital, a place he would visit often when his parents would be too busy to spend time with him. It wasn't until now he realized, that was everyday since he was very small. There was old, dilapidated playground Equipment, a few trees, a bench, and grass taller than him. Rubbing his eyes, Sans settled into the grass, his tears were unable to stop. He felt bad, he had scared Alphys, hurting her as well, maybe his parents were right, he wasn't a monster, he was a freak. A freak that shouldn't even be. Words rang in his head, which he grabbed at roughly.

"He shouldn't be able to do that!" his mother's scream was still clear in his mind, making him shake when he saw the look on her face when he showed her how he could make fire appear, and his baby brother to Float in the air. He remembered how hard she had slapped him, breaking his control and nearly making his brother crash to the ground, had he not caught him in time.

"Oh God... He's a Freak... No child should be able to do that" he curled up into a fetal position with a whimper. His father had drug him into his room and locked it up, refusing to let him out that whole day. He didn't even know what he had done wrong.

"... Too much for us to handle..."

"What if the baby can do it too?"

"We're just not ready for the responsibility of that" These were words he had heard when they thought he couldn't hear them. He remembers the next morning to follow. His parents had put smiles on, telling him to get on his coat, they were taking him and his brother out. Of course he was excited at the idea of spending time with his family, like all the other monsters at the daycare got to. He was excited, almost skipping as they walked. He had gotten tired, and realized, it was getting colder. It was his first time seeing so much snow, and it was by a creek. He remembered his mother putting the baby in his arms before standing up.

"We forgot something... But you look tired, We'll take the ferry back, just wait here, we'll be back soon" were the last things his mother said to them. He remembered watching their retreating backs, and so he waited...

And waited... He remembered having to try and calm down Papyrus when he would break into cries of hunger or in need of comfort. It was hard for a four year old to know what their baby sibling wanted, but he did his best, and he still waited for his parents, just sitting in the snow that entire day...

But Nobody came.

He had looked everywhere in Snowdin, there was no Sans anywhere, it worried Gaster.

{Not even a full week and you already loose one of the kids, quite the father aren't I?} He bitterly scathed to himself. He was making his way to the capital, knowing most Skeleton monsters lived there. He wouldn't want to do it, but if it came down to it, he'd have to face the monsters that left their children out in the cold alone.

And he'd rather fall then do that. The City gave him a small bit of nostalgia, remembering small bits of his own childhood, but now was not his time to reminisce about the past, he was looking for Sans. His eyes, for a moment, flickered lightly. He felt a spike of energy, even though it was faint. Sans was here... But where?

"Hey, you guys feel that? Felt like it came from the park!" a younger monster called, catching Gaster's attention.

"That old Place?"

"Let's check it out!" Oh... If Sans was surrounded while his magic was spiking... It would end badly. He had to get to him first if he wanted to keep him safe. The only bad thing was, his magic was low now, so he could only teleport so far, before having to go by foot. From what he saw, not many monsters were paying too much attention to the spike, lucky for him. He saw the old park and cringed, Sans was a small skeleton, and this was some tall grass. His magic detection didn't entirely pinpoint WHERE Sans would be, so he treaded into the long grass, thankful for getting his Great Grandma Calibri's Height.

{Sans? Sans I know you're out here somewhere, please tell me!} he called out, only met with silence. Gaster looked down, maybe Sans didn't want to be found? He began to walk more, a familiar sound could be heard. Heavy, broken cries could be heard, ones of a child. Quickly, he followed to where the sounds were. A large tree was the closest to the sound. When he got there, he pushed away the grass, seeing nothing but blue flames.

{Sans...} His voice was soft, but it still got the child's attention. The tears were loosing their hue, how long had he been at it? Gaster took a step forward, hand up.

"D-DON'T! Don't touch me... I might... I might hurt you..." Sans had shouted, backing closer to the tree, his crying heavier than before. Gaster hesitated at that, but took another step forward.

"Stoppit... Don't come closer" the fire almost turned white around Sans at this point, making the heat more noticeable.

{Sans...} Gaster sounded a little more firm, intending to get him to come to his senses. Sans only backed away more.

"No... Don't... Don't... Don't... D-Don't... Hurt... Me..." Sans's voice was breaking now. Gaster stopped, hurt him?

"I'm sorry... I-I'm not bad... I'm not a bad boy... I-I promise..." Gaster frowned, Sans told him he was abandoned... But it was obvious more was going on here too. He got closer to Sans, who could feel him get closer, only making him curl into himself even harder.

"I Don't... I don't want to hurt anyone... Go away... Please" the boy's pleas were ignored. He felt Gaster's hand on his shoulder, making him tense. He looked up, expecting a look of anger or pain on him, but instead was met with a gentle look of concern.

"H-How...?" Sans' stammered out in surprise, Gaster gave a light smile, the Blue flames began to change into a violet color, that never happened before. Sans saw violet, glowing pupils stare into his blue ones, which widened in surprise. He was pulled over to Gaster, who hugged him tightly, holding him closer. His hands grabbed to the fabric of the sweater, tears starting anew.

{You're not bad Sans... You're just a little boy who went through so much, You're just a scared little boy who had to be brave} Gaster felt smaller arms wrap around him tightly, and Sans' head press firmly into his shoulder, the child's own shaking heavily. He remained still, their powers gently fading out now.

"'M sorry... 'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." Sans whimpered weakly into his shoulder, Gaster only held him tighter.

{I know... I know you didn't} there was no intention of releasing the boy from his arms as he began to walk. They stayed silent for what felt like hours, Sans sniffles being the only noise, until he finally spoke up.

"Not... Mad?" Sans croaked weakly to him, there was a shake of the head. Sans rested his chin on Gaster's shoulder.

"...Momma and papa... were scared... they said mean things about me... they didn't want me or Papyrus..." his words were shaky, like he would break into another fit of tears. Gaster looked at the ground, glaring at it, but his hand gently rubbed Sans' spine.

"Momma hit me... when I made Papyrus fly like an airplane... Papa locked me in my room... I don't even know what I did wrong" he whimpered out weakly, hiding his face again. Gaster only hugged him tighter. He was glad he had good control over his own powers, otherwise, he would have done something he regretted. The fact they laid a hand on this precious child, for something he was gifted with, made him burn and chill with rage. Those weren't parents...

{You did nothing wrong... they're the ones who did wrong to you... no one who loves their children would hurt them like they did to you and your brother} He felt Sans move his head.

"Does... Does that mean... You love us?" God, the hope in Sans' voice, it made whatever anger Gaster had just... Go away, a warm sensation tingling through his bones. Pulling him so they were face to face, he smiled at him, before nuzzling foreheads with him.

{Of course it does, my precious Skeleson}


	6. The Date Part 1

The first thing Gaster did was head back to Thetaria and Orion's home, he wanted to make sure Orion and the kids were okay. Sans was still clinging to him like a lifeline, but he was quiet, given how much energy he must have burn with his magic doing what it did and his breakdown, he was understandably tired. When he had knocked on the door and the worried Dinosaur opened it, the relief that washed over his face was evident.

"Oh Thank Goodness you found him!" Orion was quickly hushed when Gaster brought a finger to his lips. Sans was still quiet, curling against Gaster.

{He's recovering from overuse of magic and an emotional breakdown} Orion looked uneasy, but nodded to his old friend as he let him in.

"It took me awhile, but I finally got Alphys and Papyrus to calm down... again I'm really sorry I didn't do anything to stop him" Orion apologized, keeping his voice low. Gaster waved a hand simply.

{There's nothing you could have done friend, he was having a post traumatic episode, had you tried to stop him... Well... It wouldn't have had the best results} Gaster explained gently, patting Sans' back who buried his face in his neck bone.

"I...I see, still, I'm glad you found him, where... did you find him?" Gaster gave a soft wince at that.

{The old park in the Capital} Gaster's comment made Orion blink.

"Why... There?"

{He instinctively transported himself to a place he felt safest at during his episode} Gaster explained.

"But, wouldn't that be your house?" Orion asked.

{He's still not familiar enough with my home to feel fully safe, and with the Blasters there and how they react to magic} Orion shuddered, he remembered the one time Gaster's own magic spiked unintentionally, the blaster blew a clearing through part of the forest. He understood Sans feeling safer somewhere he would be far more familiar with.

{I'm sorry this caused a scare in you and the children} Gaster apologized, even though Sans hadn't meant to do it.

"It's fine, after what I was told... I can't be upset if he suffers from PTSD" Orion was a very understanding monster, he was medical doctor for monsters back in the war, he saw his share of things. Gaster sighed, before he heard a soft voice.

"Daddy...?" Sans sounded tired, looking over with hazy eyes.

{Yes?} Sans moved around a little at first, before turning to Orion. He looked down, face flushing now, twiddling his fingers.

"I... I wanna say sorry to Mr. Orion and Alphys... I... I didn't mean to..." He felt a soft pat on the head from Gaster.

{We know you didn't mean to hurt or scare them Sans, but I'm sure they appreciate you apologizing} Sans blushed even harder, giving a nod at that. From the other room, Alphys could be seen trudging out, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Papa I heard you talking" she mumbled with a yawn. Sans felt himself be set down in front of Alphys, he looked at her, then at the ground before Gaster gently nudged him over to her. She looked surprised that they found him. Sans shuffled around awkwardly at first.

"I... I'm...I'm s-sorry for... for scaring you, I- I didn't do it on purpose" Sans' stammered out to her, looking down at the floor now. He felt the small Dino Monster hug him around the neck.

"I-It's okay... Papa told me you got scared and 'idn't know where you were" Sans whimpered, before hugging her back. Gaster was glad Orion had a very level head on his shoulders, he looked at him.

{Before I go home, I need to talk to you and your wife,, I know she will be arriving home soon} Gaster sounded a little serious about something.

"S-Sure thing, would you like some tea?" Orion gulped nervously.

{Tea would be nice}

Thetaria was shaking with rage, Orion looked highly uncomfortable, putting away dishes and the like. Why wouldn't they react like this? Especially as parents, the mere thought of even laying a hand on their child for something most monsters would be beaming with pride for, was enough to make them cringe. Gaster kept calm, but a frown was noticeable, but he spoke up.

{I felt the same way, I just couldn't express it with everyone around} Gaster commented to them both. Thetaria took a deep breath now.

"They better not show their faces around here, because I'm pretty sure you won't even give them a CHANCE to try and apologize, not that they would earn even that much respect at this point"

{If I meet them, I'm fairly certain his Majesty would have words for them himself} Gaster's response was cold, but it was also true. He gave a slight smile now.

{I'm going to help him to learn how to control his magic, for now it would be best if I blocked it off until I can}

"Can always use those armbands I made for children" Thetaria offered, going and getting a box.

"Did wonders when Alphys was a baby and kept burping acid" she said with a grin.

{Don't remind me}/"Don't remind me" Gaster and Orion both said to her, remembering a few incidents with the Acid magic Alphys would accidentally spit up when she was just a hatchling, Gaster lost so much work to that.

{But I do appreciate the offer and will take you up on it}

"Yeah, especially since your date's tomorrow! It would kind of suck if the poor kid's magic went haywire during the night" Thetaria had a point, the dark in the underground during "Night" was much more intimidating, with some of the more feral monsters that would roam around outside of the towns and cities. And if he was not there, it would be harder to get Sans' magic to cease.

{Are you two sure you will be okay with them here again?} he asked, Orion gave a soft smile.

"The hiccup aside, they weren't even a hassle, and it's nice for Alphys to have someone to do stuff with" given Alphys being a wallflower, she did seem very open to Sans it seemed. There was a nod.

{It's good for them both yes}

Sans watched Gaster fidget with the tie around his neck. Papyrus was babbling and flailing his arms, patting Sans' face a few times. Gaster put on a button on shirt and black slacks. Sans was giggling, hugging his brother.

"Daddy's nervous Pap" he managed to tell his brother who let out his own little giggles. Gaster gave a shy smile, blushing now.

{Well I am going to meet someone... Granted I would have ended up doing this eventually thanks to some... insistence} he had to remember Thetaria was going to be helping watch these two, not the best idea to say she would PESTER him to go on a date. Satisfied with his attire, he picked the two up.

{You will be alright staying the night with Alphys?} he asked, Sans nodding.

"Missus Theta said you were gonna do something, and Alphys wansta watch a movie" Sans said, hugging Gaster, Papyrus snuggling into his other arm. Gaster grabbed a large bag, putting it over his shoulder, before he began to leave.

With the boys settled in over at Thetaria's, Gaster opened the door to the rester aunt. There was dim lighting to give a calming atmosphere. He looked around, Thetaria said she gave the place his name for a reservation. He looked around to see if he could find any monsters sitting alone. He swore he saw one that looked to be reading a book. He was looking around before.

"How may I help you this evening?" The Hostest asked him, making him jerk in response and flustering him.

{Ah, I'm... I'm W.D Gaster?} he sounded unsure but the Monster smiled.

"Right this way! Your guest has arrived already" she lead him to the table. He saw the monster with the book again. He saw the title was "Jokes and Puns 101" Oh God what the hell did his Friend set him up with? Hearing them, the Monster put the book down, revealing purple... Skin? Wavy eyelashes and "Hair" that seemed to be light blue and purple and two cowlicks up top, and how ruffled her hair looked with long fins on her arms, he realized quickly that Thetaria put him on a Blind date with a Jellyfish Monster, though she looked very familiar for some reason. She looked a little surprised to see them, before blushing a bright blue color.

"I'm sorry, I arrived really early! I was told I could sit here and wait so I uhm... I decided to read while I waited" she sounded embarrassed, but Gaster sat down, holding his hand out.

{It's quite alright, I thought I was late perhaps, but Thetaria would have told me so now that I think about it} he responded politely.

{I'm Dr. Gaster} he introduced.

"Jellian" she replied, taking his hand and shaking it. She seemed friendly so far at least.

"Thetaria told me she wanted to set me up on a date with her Co worker, I didn't think she meant the head of the Royal Science department" she said scratching her cheek shyly. He gave a slight shrug.

{You're familiar, have you been on TV?} he asked, she clapped her hands softly.

"I do stand up Comedy" He blinked at that, was... was she joking? She... He stared at her, before remembering he DID see a special of her's on TV once. That would explain the book on jokes, it wasn't his taste but everyone seemed to enjoy the show from what he saw.

{You played the Piano in your special} there was a sparkle in her eyes, seeming happy he recognized her.

"you've seen that?" Jellian sounded enthused.

{It was... Interesting} he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

{I've never taken to jokes} he said before taking a sip of water.

"Well, maybe because you don't have the guts to~" Gaster almost choked, hand over his mouth as water almost sprayed out from it. He gave her a wide eyed look, did she just...? Oh this date was going to be interesting.


	7. The Date Part 2

"You know, I was not expecting you to get choked up" Jellian said smiling as Gaster wiped his mouth, looking at her.

{I just was not expecting you to pull a joke out so quickly} he finally managed to speak, she was grinning.

"It's all about the timing!" she was full out grinning now, Gaster gave a sheepish smile back, a bead of sweat on his head.

{Well, that was perfectly timed I'll admit} he sat up straight now.

"So, what do you do aside from your job? Do you have any hobbies?" Jellian asked, scooting in closer to the table.

{Hobbies? Well, I'll play fetch to my Blasters, and currently I'm raising two boys} he began, seeing her tilt her head and her "Hair" on the sides of her head float up and glow a yellow color, curious now.

"You're a father?" she asked him, before smiling.

"How cute! Do you have photos of them?" Jellian sounded very interested, Gaster had to shake his head.

{Sorry, I have yet to take any Photos of them, I adopted them very recently} Jellian nodded.

"I see, well, still, how old are they?" now that? Gaster scratched his face and averted his eyes, blushing.

{I never even bothered to check yet... But Sans is at least 3 years old, Papyrus is about 3 weeks old} Gaster explained, getting flustered again.

"Well... You might want to check then" was all she replied with. He gave a nervous chuckle.

{I guess getting them accustomed to my home and a room done for them and working, I didn't even take it into consideration} now he felt like he botched up, but Jellian smiled.

"So you have your hands full then! That makes sense"

Sans and Alphys were laying on a large blanket that was fluffy, watching a movie together. Thetaria and Orion were sitting on the couch, Papyrus asleep in a nest of pillows. Sans looked at Alphys during a musical scene in the movie.

"So... She didn't like him but now she does?"

"Uh-Huh, cause he showed he can be nice and they ended up getting to know each other better" Alphys said with a smile, watching the movie, the main female, wearing a beautiful gold colored dress, the love interest in a blue outfit, he looked like a monster too.

"I wish I was someone's princess" Alphys said, hugging her plushie.

"Wouldn't you be your parents' Princess?" Sans asked innocently. Alphys blushed brightly.

"I mean like... I want to find my Prince charming" she told him with a pout.

"Oh... I can be that" Sans didn't even realize the implications, but Thetaria and Orion nearly choked at the comment, and Alphys looked like she turned into a tomato.

"Oh God I wish I had recorded that" Thetaria managed to wheeze out without them hearing. Sans continued watching the movie, unaware of what he just caused.

The dinner between the two was peaceful, Jellian managed to make their waiter laugh with a joke about salad and how she couldn't beleaf how good the food sounded, Gaster nearly choked again. She was grinning at him.

"Having fun there?" she asked him, he shook his head.

{You're timing for these puns...} he mumbled. She was giggling at that.

"Jokes and puns need to be timed and used sparingly, otherwise it looses it's punch, at least to me" she explained to him.

{So it's an art to you} Gaster said, drinking his water again. Jellian nodded, smiling.

"Do you enjoy your work?" Jellian asked him.

{I do actually, there is a feeling of pride knowing what I do helps and affects the future of the underground} He explained, telling her about the CORE. Jellian listened to him, smiling, even if she didn't completly understand, Gaster was rather cute with how excitable he was. Now he brought up how they began to work on the core yesterday, and then he let it slip, the incident with Sans.

{And while we were working, we did get a phone call from Orion, Sans had a magic outburst, so we had to cut... work...} He stopped when he realized what he wound up rambling about. He saw her staring at him with her eyes wide. Gaster looked away again, internally yelling at himself.

{I'm sorry, I did not intend to tell you about that} he apologized.

"No, No, is, is he okay?" the concern in her voice was evident.

{Well, yes he was...} Gaster sighed, he'd have to tell her how that even happened.

{Sans and his brother were abandoned outside my town, because his parents got scared of how strong his magic was, ontop of... OTHER reactions} He explained, his tone stating he did not want to go into detail, so she just listened.

{Something had triggered his memories of what they did into activating his magic, when I found him, he was terrified, but with Tetaria helped me with using a special magic blocking band} He explained to her. Jellian looked down at that, rubbing her arm.

"Poor thing, at least he seems to be feeling well enough for you to come here tonight" 

{Thetaria insisted I not cancel tonight, but would call me if anything happened, she said it would not look too well} he explained, Jellian nodded.

"She has good intentions, it took her forever to get me to consider dating" Jellian said with a light laugh.

{Oh so it wasn't just me?} Gaster asked her, then again, that seems accurate for their common friend.

"She does try to make everyone happy, even if she might not get some are happy with what they have" Jellian pointed out with a soft shrug. Gaster looked at the time, and she began to get up, him following along.

{Would you like me to walk you home?} He inquired as she got on a coat. Jellian beamed at him.

"That would be kind of you Doctor" she chimed as he offered his arm and she followed him.

It was quiet out in the city it appeared, the two walking through it.

"Feels like a Ghost town doesn't it?" Jellian asked curiously. Gaster snorted again, given the population of the area was mostly Ghost monsters, but what made him laugh, was how that was unintetional.

{Jellian, I have a question} he began, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

{How can you make puns and Jokes if you have no funny bone?} Gaster asked with a grin. He was not expecting her to almost trip over from that, before bursting into laughter.

"No funny bone, Oh My God no one ever pulled a fast one like that on me" she managed to say through her giggles. There was a shared laughter between the two, before Gaster's phone began to ring.

{Hello?}

"Heeeey! How'd the date go?" Thetaria asked him in a sing song voice, making him chuckle softly.

{It's fine, I was just about to take Jellian home}

"Oh! Before you do that, you all should swing by! See, I have something of her's, also I'm sure Sans and Papyrus want to see you too" Thetaria chattered to him. He turned to Jellian, who could hear her, and she smiled.

"It's fine, I think I know what she's talking about"

Even though the children were sleeping, Sans woke up to the noises. He was rubbing his eyes, holding a blanket as he trudged out. He felt cool wind of the door opening.

"Mn..?" He vocalized, before his eyes widened and he smiled widely.

"Daddy!" he called, running over, hugging his leg. He felt another pressence, and saw a faint glow.

"Well hello there cutie!" Jellian cooed to him as he was picked up by his dad. Sans immeditatly became shy and hid his face in Gaster's neck.

"Aww, someone's a bit of a shybones" her voice was friendly to him. Sans hid his face even more. Jellian gave a slight pout, but had an idea.

"I didn't happen to... Rattle your bones did I?" Sans blinked, looking at her now.

"Did you find that Humerus?" she asked him, before he began to start giggling. He hugged Gaster, grinning at her now.

"I'm Jellian" she said holding a hand out to him.

"'m Sans" he said, voice muffled by Gaster's shirt, but still seemed amused. Well... Gaster was sure he would be interested in meeting up with her again.


	8. Meeting Undyne

After the successful date weeks ago, Jellian made it habit to come and visit Snowdin to see Gaster and the boys or Gaster would take them to her home in Waterfall. Today however, they were finishing with the core. Orion had to work today, and Gaster and Thetaria were not expecting Jellian to offer to babysit for them for the day.

"It'd be easier on everyone else! You have that big project that's going to be done soon, and this way the kids won't end up getting in the way by accident" was what she had told them. Thetaria didn't seem to hesitant, having brought Alphys to Waterfall before, Gaster however... Was a little worried, more about all the waters, and Papyrus was now crawling. The idea of his youngest plummeting into the water terrified him. She assured him it would be fine, so he caved.

Her home was colored in hues of Blues, greens, purples, and splashes of yellows. A piano sat against a wall with a few books stacked next to it. It was warm and inviting, looked to have at least 3 rooms. Jellian smiled as she helped the kids get their coats off.

"They'll be fine" Jellian said again as Sans looked around curiously, before seeing the Piano, making him curious. Papyrus was whining, trying to break free from Gaster's arms to explore.

{Now now Papyrus, I know this is all new to you} Gaster chided, stroking the baby's head now, which made him coo happily. He handed Papyrus over to Jellian and a note book of what their schedule.

"You know our numbers! Alphys, be good for Jellian okay?"

"Okay mama" Alphys said waving goodbye to Gaster and Thetaria. Jellian was finishing with putting away items. She smiled at the two children, Papyrus on her hip.

"So, What do you all want to do first?"

"Excited for the CORE to be finished?" Thetaria asked, seeing Gaster beaming.

{Indeed}

"Asgore seems just as excited too"

{It will help the Underground}

"Speaking of, are you going to tell him about...?"

{I plan to yes, between work and personal life business, along with his own duties as King, I've found it hard to tell him}

"Well now would be your chance" Thetaria said, seeing their King waiting for them.

"Howdy!" Asgore's cheery voice called to them, offering a smile.

{Greetings you Majesty}

"Heya King Asgore!" Before them was the CORE, which was at 95% completion.

"I wanted to congratulate you all on the hard work that was put into the CORE, without your work, it wouldn't be possible" Asgore said clasping his hands onto their shoulders. Thetaria was smiling.

{Thank you, it was a combined effort} Gaster replied. He saw Thetaria look at him, expecting him to ask about it.

{You Majesty, when you have the time, I need to talk to you in private about something} Gaster stated calmly.

"Well, alrighty then!" Asgore began to lead him away to somewhere more private. The familiar floors of their office was apparent. Gaster gave a very soft sigh when they were alone.

{If you want to know, there was an incident with Sans a little while back}

"Ah yes, Thetaria told me an emergency happened, but she wouldn't give me any detail" Asgore looked concerned as he spoke.

{He had a magic outburst, something triggered traumatic memories} He started, before closing his eyes.

{Sans and Papyrus' parents... Well... They hurt him and locked him up, before they abandoned them both... All because his magic scared them}

Jellian had a few coloring books and movies for them to enjoy, but still, there wasn't much going on. Sans watched Papyrus scoot around, blabbering as he grabbed a blanket, pulling on it. Jellian was reading a book, while looking up at the three periodically. Taking the blanket Papyrus was holding to, She held it over her face.

"Where did I go?" she asked, voice muffled behind the blanket, Papyrus watched, looking honestly confused.

"Here I am!" She exclaimed, pulling the blanket down, grinning. Papyrus scooted back, surprised at first. Staring at her, he began to giggle now, hard. She covered herself up again, Papyrus looking again, she pulled the blanket down and he laughed even harder. He began to clap his hands, rolling onto his back and looking at her still, kicking his legs. Sans let out a giggle himself.

"My brother is so cute" he said, before laying on his stomach, and put his fingers in Papyrus' hands, who began to grip onto them. Alphys was coloring one of the pages in the coloring book. There was a knock at the door, Jellian sat up at the sound.

"who is it?" She asked, opening the door. There were two Fish monsters, between them a 4 year old, who seemed to be taller than Sans and Alphys.

"Oh...Oh! That's right! Oh Jeez, I'm so sorry!" Jellian apologized to them, letting them into the house. The small Fish monster saw the other three, before crossing their arms.

"Oh, you got more students?" one of the adult monsters asked, curious. Jellian gave a soft, embarrassed giggle.

"No, I'm babysitting for my friends" she explained as she smiled at the child.

"Are you ready for today's lesson Undyne?" she asked, seeing the monster pump their fists.

"HECK YEAH I AM" that made Alphys jump and squeaked, even Sans looked surprised. Papyrus looked over, still on his back. Undyne took notice of the three staring at her.

"What? Got a problem with a Fish girl liking Piano?" She asked them accusingly. Papyrus squealed, laughing more now, making her head fins droop in surprise. Sans waved a hand nervously at her.

"No...No it's okay" he said before pulling Papyrus into his lap, since he was sitting up now. Alphys hid behind the coloring book, only to peek her head a few times to look.

"Undyne, This is Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys" Jellian introduced. Undyne crossed her arms and grinned.

"Nice to meet ya!" She was an interesting one, that much is for sure.

Yup! Undyne shows up! Since Jellian was mentioned to play Piano, she would have lessons time to time.


	9. Jellymom

Meredith and Pelagius, Undyne's parents as they introduced, sat at the table as Undyne sat next to Jellian who tapped a few keys of the Piano. They had been here for an hour now, and Jellian said this was a 4 hour lesson, so they weren't leaving for some time. Sans seemed uncomfortable around the two parents who were rather quiet. He was holding onto Papyrus, the baby in his lap. His own parents were quiet too, so it unnerved him to no end. The two had scolded Undyne for her loudness, even if it was a light scold. Meredith turned to see him looking at them nervously, making her curious. Sans looked away quickly, holding his brother tighter. She coughed into her hand to get everyone's attention.

"I just remembered Pelagius and I have errands to run, we should be back when the lessons are over, would this be okay Jellian?" She asked.

"Oh, sure thing! if you do end up getting stuck or late, just give me a call, okay?" Jellian replied with a smile. Pelagius was confused as he was pulled along by Meredith out the door. Sans began to calm down considerably after that. Undyne thought it was weird, but shrugged before she began to play notes on the piano. It was a pretty song, even when Undyne hit the wrong keys time to time. Jellian got up, hearing Papyrus whine and whimper now, taking him from Sans.

"Does anyone else want anything? Milk? Water? Tea?" She asked, bouncing Papyrus in her arms.

"Milk please" Sans mumbled softly.

"Water please!" Undyne and Alphys both said at the same time, before looking at each other, then started to giggle. They were left in the main room together, Jellian going into her kitchen.

"Soooo" Undyne began, kicking her feet, facing the two now.

"Where did you all come from?"

"O-Oh, my parents live between Hotland and the Capital" Alphys told her.

"We live in Snowdin" Sans told her, seeing a sharp, toothy grin from Undyne.

"Cool! we live here, mum and pop thought it'd help me calm down if I took piano lessons with Miss Jellian" he told them. Sans nodded, a little uneasy at the mention of the two.

"They're very quiet" he mumbled out, Undyne nodding.

"Yup! Mum and Pop can be super quiet and calm!" she sounded enthusiastic about it.

"But Mum and Pop are really cool too! they just don't like me attacking the mail man" Sans stared at her, as did Alphys.

"...Why...Why would you...?"

"I wanna be in the Royal Guard, just like Gerson!" she told them.

"But Mum said she didn't want me doin' any real dangerous stuff till I was older" she said with a pout.

"But her and pop are gonna sign me up for some sports!" Undyne seemed excited at the prospect, and Sans looked to calm down at this. Jellian came back, bottle feeding Papyrus, before she gave him to Sans. Papyrus cooed happily behind the bottle, looking at his brother.

"Sorry, I'll get the drinks now" Jellian said, Sans was smiling at his brother.

"Hi Pap" he greeted, holding one of his brother's hands. Undyne tilted over, looking at the baby.

"He's cute! What's his name?"

"Papyrus, daddy let me help name him" Sans told her, leaning against the pillow now. Undyne crossed her arms, watching them.

"If mum and pop didn't have a lot of trouble just to have me, I'd have lots of brothers and sisters" Undyne sounded a little jealous of Sans, who looked at her, squirming a little.

"S-Sorry" Sans apologized, it seemed her parents really did care about her if she was the only child they could have.

"Yeah, kinda sucks, but the other littler kids where we live like me!" she was beaming again, nothing could really get this girl down as it appeared.

* * *

Asgore's reaction was just as Gaster expected. Body tense and stiff, eyes showing fury. He kept quiet after that bomb drop.

"That's... not the greatest news now is it?" Asgore managed to say calmly as he could, almost forcing it out.

{I wasn't happy to hear it myself, I just... I need paperwork, something to make the adoption official, you may have given your word but...} Gaster started to him.

"Of course... I'll get onto that" He told Gaster, hands trembling a little.

{Sir, you're taking this much harder than I was expecting} Gaster was worried for Asgore who gave a deep sigh.

"They're children Gaster, small children... Who were abandoned by the very ones who should have been giving them a loving home and make them feel safe, not fear if they were going to be unjustly punished for something they weren't even aware of" Asgore said, voice breaking before he took a deep breath.

"If Toriel were in my place, I'm sure she would be more furious than me" his voice was soft and sad, looking at the ground, still feeling guilt for what caused their divorce.

{I won't deny that, and I'm sorry I brought it up, but... I don't want them trying to get them back, Sans would have a complete magic outbreak that could hurt not just others, but himself} Gaster explained.

"Don't be sorry Gaster, I'm glad you brought it to my attention, I'll be sure to get the papers for you soon as I can" Asgore said, smiling at him now. Gaster smiled back, nodding to him.

{Thank you your Majesty}

* * *

Papyrus squealed and squawked as he watched Undyne play on the Piano with Jellian. Sans could barely hold onto him, 2 hours had passed now, the song began to end. Jellian grinned at her.

"Great! How about you and the others take a 45 minute recess?" she asked them.

"Alright! Come on!" Undyne was quick to drag Sans and Alphys with her to the backyard. There was a swing set, sandbox, and small slide. Why Jellian had this was beyond them all.

"Is it really okay?" Alphys asked, nervous of using the equipment.

"She let's me do it all the time!" Undyne told them, leading them out to the playground.

"Oh! Alphys! Lemme push you on the swing!" she was pulling Alphys along with her to the swing set, Sans went over and sat in the sandbox with Papyrus. Papyrus was patting the contents of the box, giggling loudly. Sans smiled at his brother, making a pile of sand. Papyrus smacked it, making it fall, making him clap his boney hands together with a laugh. It was short lived however, Papyrus had stopped clapping and laughing, looking around now.

"What's wrong Pap?" Sans seemed curious to what made his brother quiet down. Papyrus seemed to be staring in one place.

"Bahh!" he squealed out, waving an arm in the direction he was looking. Sans looked over, seeing he was looking at Jellian through the window.

"What about her Paps?"

"Nyhah-Buh!" he gurgled out to him, flailing his arms now, Sans blinked.

"N-No... She's not that" he told Papyrus, seeming to understand the baby babbling. Papyrus had habit of "saying" that whenever he saw Gaster.

"Nyhah-Buh!" Sans blushed brightly at his brother saying it even louder. He saw Undyne and Alphys looking over at them. Pulling his hoodie over his head, Sans hid his face.

"Paps, stoooooop!" He whined down, making his brother giggle. the Swinging stopped, Undyne and Alphys switching between looking at the boys, then at each other.

"Do you know what's going on?" Undyne asked Alphys.

"I-I think Papyrus is doing the noise to Miss Jellian what he does to Mr. Gaster"

"Whossa Gaster?" Undyne asked, eyebrows furrowing now.

"Sans and Papyrus' Daddy"

"Oh... So like... does that mean he's seeing her as his mum?"

"I guess so" Alphys seemed a little unsure, but it made some sense to her.

"She'd love that!"

"She is really nice, and Sans likes her lots too" Alphys commented as Sans whined even louder, able to hear them talking.

"I do noooooooooot!" Sans complained, Undyne laughing even harder. She went over to him, arm over his shoulder.

"Look Sans, if you wanna see her super duper happy, you should call her mum!" Undyne explained, making Sans cover his now blue colored face with the hood.

"But, but I don't wanna"

"Really now?" Undyne was staring at him intently. Sans looked at her, before burying himself in his hoodie.

"I...I kinda do... but I dun wanna make her mad"

"It'll be fine!" Undyne told him, pushing him to the door inside the house despite him digging his shoes into the ground. She began to knock on the door loudly, to get Jellian's attention. Sans glared at her as the door opened up.

"Something the matter?" Jellian asked, peeking her head out the door, curious. Sans shuffled his feet shyly as Undyne spoke up.

"Sans and Papyrus see you as their mum!" Undyne stated it with so much confidence and bluntness, Sans almost screamed. Instead he let out a choked wheeze and squeal hybrid of sorts. Papyrus kicked and squirmed, arms out to the adult now, smiling widely.

"Nyhah-Buh!" Jellian had her hands over her mouth, eyes widened now. She was smiling behind her mouth, face flushed. Sans looked down, face almost the color of the water as she knelt down to their level. She took Papyrus who let out peals of giggles and laughter, grabbing onto her "hair" and nuzzling her. Sans rubbed his arm shyly, unable to look at her.

"Sans" Jellian began to him. Crossing his arms, he whipped his head in the other direction. He realized he was not going to be able to just walk this off, but he was so nervous about just admitting it.

"Did someone get a case of the shaking bones?" she asked him. Sans stopped, trying hard to not laugh.

"Oh come on, I can see right through you that you want to laugh" Jellian said, Undyne and Papyrus were just... staring at her. Sans let out a small giggle, cracking.

"Guess I just needed to tickle your funny bone" she said, before he busted into louder giggles.

"Please no" Undyne whined, covering her face. Sans seemed a little more opened now, going over and hugging her.

"I guess this makes you two..." she began, hugging him and Papyrus now.

"Jellytons" she said, Undyne threw her arms up with a cry, before falling onto her back.

"THAT WAS SO LAME"

* * *

Sorry this one took a little longer than I had wanted it to! But here is chapter 9!  
A few things to announce! I have now made this into a series called Families of the Underground. It will contain One shots and other fics relating to the characters and their families of this particular story/AU, as well as "What if" stories and one shots.

There is a 5-6 chapter What if Fic going on right now about the Bros' parents having another child.


	10. Nightmare

The lab was so much colder and darker than he last remembered. His footsteps echoed so loudly and it was unsettling. It almost felt abandoned to Gaster, which was strange. He didn't see Thetaria, or any of the other colleagues.

{Is anyone here?} He called out, walking. There was a swift noise sound, and a cold air that blew. He turned to see it the basement elevator was opened up. He felt it was so much more ominous than it should have been. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to it, setting it to go downstairs. Hearing the door shut, he waited. It was a smooth ride at first, but something happened. It stopped suddenly, strange, he didn't remember it being that quick to get to the basement. Reaching for the door, Gaster was nearly knocked over when the elevator began to shake uncontrollably.

"WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER!"

{What? Oh no.. OH... NO, NO, NO} Gaster was panicking, trying to keep from falling, but it kept shaking harder and harder.

"EM TETHER STABILITY LOST! ALTITUDE DROPPING!" with it now shaking and falling at higher speeds, Gaster lost his footing, colliding with the ground. Closing his eyes, he waited for the impact. The elevator crashed down with a loud sound and there was a stillness. Gaster opened his eyes, seeing he was unharmed from the fall, making him give a shaky sigh. The door opened up and a depressed lighting could be seen now. Standing up and steadying himself, Gaster looked out to the basement and an instant overwhelming feeling of dread made his body shiver. Stepping out, he could see cracked walls and digital entries. Strange, he doesn't remember any of this at all, the basement was actually so clean and usually in pristine condition. The entries made him curious enough to read all of them. There was a mention of "Determination" and "Fallen monsters" the feelings becoming more more dread filled as he walked faster. He could hear soft sounds, was he being followed? Gaster heard a sickening squelch sound. He didn't want to, but he looked down, a white, sticky substance was on his foot.

{What...?} he heard soft moans and grumbles.

*Drip*

He felt something drip onto his shoulder, the same substance as on his shoe. If it dripped onto him... Nervously, he looked up, and had to stifle a scream. A horrific mash up of monsters MELTED together, dripping slime or parts of themselves onto the floor and him. What sort of experiment was going on here!? Gaster began to run as fast as he could to try and escape it. It didn't even try to chase him, plopping to the floor and not trying to move, moaning sadly at him. Gaster felt horrible, guilt rushing through him, but a feeling of anger bubbled in him as well. How dare the scientist behind this even think to do this. He needed to contact the King immediately, whoever did this to these poor monsters needed to be fired immediately, if not face worse. He skidded to a halt, seeing beds, all empty for some reason, except for the goopy substance.

{None of this is right...} he shook as the thought tumbled out. There was a soft groan from a door. That wasn't what made him unsettled, it was something else. A weak laugh, familiar sounding at that. He looked towards a trembling door, hearing it slide open.

"Nn...Nnyeh...heh...heh" with wide eyes, Gaster saw gooey hands grasp the side of the door. He back away, seeing another meshed monster slink out. His eyes turned purple with magic leaking out in horror at the sight before him.

{This... This can't be right... I just... I just saw you both before I got here} falling to his knees, Gaster couldn't keep tears from falling out of his eyes. The mass moved towards him.

"D...a...d" it reached a "hand" towards the crying Skeleton. It felt comforting at first, but magic burned through it's hands. He felt it's hand wrap tightly around his throat. A look of hate in those burning eyes.

"ABAND...DONED... HA...TE... US... NO... FOR... GI-I-VE" It was screaming in garbles, but the look of horror on Gaster's face showed he knew what they were saying. He began to scream as everything went to white.

"...dy!... ake up! Daddy wake up!" Gaster felt cold water be dumped on his face, forcing him to snap awake with a scream. Magic surged from his eye brightly, like he was going to attack anything near him. His breathing was hard, sweat and tears rolling down his face. Starting to calm down, he saw he was back in his room, his home, one of the Blasters looking at him with concern, walking in circles. Gaster was still breathing heavily, hand over his neck, where it had been grabbed.

{A dream... It was only a really bad dream} he muttered, pupils dilated. He felt a soft tug on his shirt.

"Daddy...?" a meek voice mumbled out in fear. Looking down, Gaster saw Sans sitting there, hugging Papyrus close, tears in his eyes, seeming frightened of him. His fears melted into immediate relief and guilt as he hugged the two close to him.

{Oh thank God... I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry boys} Sans didn't know why Gaster was crying, but he hugged him back tightly.

"You were screaming in your sleep Daddy, and... and you wouldn't wake up..." Sans whimpered out to him.

"'m sorry I dumped on water all over you daddy, but you wouldn't wake up" he mumbled into his chest. Gaster shook his head, pulling them closer.

{It's alright... I'm sorry I scared you} Gaster said, the Blaster now jumping onto the bed and curling up at the end of it, concerned for it's master.

"Can we stay with you tonight Daddy?" Sans asked, feeling his dad needed it after whatever happened, a little scared for him. Laying back down, Gaster laid Sans and Papyrus on either side of him. Sans snuggled against him, resting his head on his chest.

"Night Daddy" Sans softly uttered to him.

{Good night Sans, Papyrus... Love you} Sans blinked at that response, but offered a small smile.

"Love you and Papyrus too" Sans chimed before yawning, falling asleep. Gaster stared at the ceiling, letting one eye glow now, feeling Sans breathing as he slept. He felt Papyrus wiggled around, before feeling him laying his head on his side. With his arm blocking Papyrus off, he wasn't worried about him falling off the bed. He continued to stare at the ceiling, until a soft orange glow caught his attention.

"Buh-duh" Papyrus was cooing out, hands reaching over to Sans. Looking down, Gaster saw Papyrus was looking at his brother, repeatedly saying "buh-duh". Was he trying to say "brother?" Gaster noticed Papyrus' right eye was the source of the glow. There was a feeling of pride swelling in the adult, who pulled the baby closer to him, seeing those little hands grab his brother's. Seeing Papyrus smiled, he rested his head against Gaster and closed his eyes, falling asleep. There was a feeling a warmth coursing through Gaster as he hugged the two a little closer and closed his eyes.

It was one of his most peaceful sleeps to date.

* * *

https: . /5e0ad45c663d8bba3e97640ab0377bc6/tumblr_ny3ntbedGz1rg8y6ho1_

(Remove the space between https: and the rest of the link to see the picture)

Okay so... I found the Bromalganite AU, This is my Tribute to it.

A heads up, I will be doing a time skip very soon, either next chapter or the one after that. I just wanted to do this after I drew the picture.


	11. A Visit to the Doctor's

With a large pout on his face, Papyrus turned away from Sans who was sitting far away from him. His brother holding his hands out with a smile, as if trying to beckon him over.

{I can't believe Papyrus is so close to walking} Gaster commented, feeling a small bit of pride and hurt in him. These boys were growing up too fast at this point. Papyrus seemed to throw himself down, making a loud protest of sorts. Trotting up behind him, the Blaster nudged at Papyrus with it's bony snout, before flipping him back upwards again. Squealing and turning, the baby bones grabbed onto it's snout, refusing to let go of it. There was a confused whine from it and Sans letting out a loud laughter as the Scientist snapped a picture of the event.

"Bab-sass!" Papyrus gurgled out, smiling at the monster he currently was laying against. Whining, it laid down on it's stomach, before moving it's head forward and bopping it's forehead with Papyrus', making him giggle hard. Sans was giggling to, before getting up and walking over, picking his brother up.

"Come on Paps, I know you can walk" he chimed to his brother, holding his hands and helping him stand up. Papyrus let out a babble, looking up at Sans with a loud huff. Gaster smiled, watching the boys before he heard a knock at the door.

{Ah she must be here already} he said going over and opening the door to see Jellian. She was holding a messenger bag, smiling.

"Hey! Are the boys ready for their appointment?" She asked him. Sans looked up, holding onto his wiggling brother. Gaster nodded to him.

{I got them ready to go, but they don't know what's going on} he said with a finger to his mouth. Sans looked at Papyrus, then back up at the two adults. He felt Gaster pick him and Papyrus up.

"Ohhh, okay then" Jellian said with a smile. Sans had a feeling he was not going to enjoy whatever was going to happen today. Jellian took ahold of Papyrus who squirmed and squealed, seeming to want back down now.

"And here I thought you didn't want to walk little bones" she cooed to the baby, turning him to face her. Papyrus looked up at her, before he giggled and reached for her face. She booped foreheads with him, making him coo and squeal happily. Gaster adjusted his hold of Sans.

{Ready?} he asked her.

"Ready when you are!" she told him. Nodding, the two adults began to walk, Sans getting more confused.

"Where we going daddy?" he asked, but was given no response.

"D-Daddy?" he gulped,worried now. He saw they were leaving Snowdin, and seeming to leave for another area. Sans was nervous now, where were they going? The river passed even Hotland, seeming to go for the capital instead. Sans was getting a little more unsettled, clinging to Gaster's sleeves now. With how cryptic him and Jellian were being, it was no wonder the little monster was scared. Finally he saw a building, rather good sized and seeming very friendly.

{You and Papyrus need a check up} Gaster said, Sans starting to calm down now. The inside had what looked like there was toys and games in one corner of the room. Gaster set him down, gently nudging him over to the corner. Sans went sat down, seeing a puzzle box. Pulling it out, he dumped out the pieces and began to put it together. He heard Papyrus' cooing and mumbles as Gaster seemed to talk to the monster at the help desk. Sans shook it off and focused on the puzzle. Jellian sat down, sitting the squirming baby on her lap. Sans smiled at her as he saw a picture start to form from his current project. Papyrus seemed to stop fidgeting, looking down at what his brother was doing. Sans looked up with a smile now.

"It's forming a picture Paps, how cool is that?" he asked, before his little brother's eyes lit up happily as he squealed while clapping his hands together. Amused, Jellian sat the baby down with Sans, who pulled him into his lap as they looked at the puzzle together. Papyrus grabbed some of the pieces and waved them around happily, Jellian couldn't help but find it cute. Gaster finally came and sat down.

{About 20 minutes} he told her as she nodded.

"Sans and Papyrus are doing a puzzle together" she stated pointing down to the two, or at least Sans putting the Puzzle pieces together, Papyrus holding a piece to it. Gaster smiled a little, amused with his children. Jellian pulled out a notepad and pen, writing down jokes for her next show. Gaster Kept an eye on the boys, Sans showing Papyrus where the puzzle pieces go. The two boys were giggling and laughing as they played with the toys and puzzles.

"W.D Gaster? The doctor will see you now" an assistant told him. Gaster and Jellian stood up, Jellian picking up Papyrus and Gaster taking Sans' hand. Sans whined, but began to walk with his dad anyway. The halls were covered in drawings by children, colorful and fun pictures at that. Sans realized they stopped when they wound up in a room, oddly, he saw Orion sitting there, seeming to have been waiting for them.

{Thank you for being here, I don't know how often the boys were given check ups and I don't want them to be scared on their possible first visit" he said to the Blue Dino monster.

"It's not a problem Gaster, However I do have my assistant with me today and She'll be working with Sans, since babies can be squirmy little things" he said with a soft laugh. A younger monster walked in holding a clipboard. She had large ears and wings with dark fur. Her eyes were milky in color, she looked like a bat monster.

"Gaster, Jellian, boys, this is Dr. Sonia, my temporary assistant" Orion introduced the Monster grinning.

"How are we all today? Oh Look at these little cuties! I could just take them home!" she exclaimed, tickling Papyrus a little. She seemed friendly enough, Gaster seemed relieved at that. Sans looked a little nervous when he saw her. Scooping him up, Gaster set Sans on the bed and patted his head before taking his hand to make him feel safer.

"Now, I've got to weigh you and do a couple regular check ups, that's the hard part!" she told them, Sans blinked, but nodded. This lady was a bit strange, but in a fun way. Orion chuckled, taking Papyrus and starting to work on him. Sans felt himself be stood on a weight scale, making him blush. Sonia hummed considerately as she looked at the numbers.

"Hmmm, a little heavier than most monsters, but not so much it's too worrisome!" She said clapping her hands. Sans looked at her shyly as he felt her put a stethoscope against his arms and rib cage.

"Magic Flow is really strong! Especially for a little bones such as him" she stated. Gaster nodded at that, figuring it was the case.

"We'll have to get him checked for possible Magic overflow, but he's healthy so far" she told him, helping him back onto the bed.

"Now that the hard part's over, we gotta give him his vaccination" She commented. She reached for something. Sans saw her pull out a syringe with a needle. He looked at Gaster, eyes wide.

"D-Daddy..." he whimpered in fear. Gaster gave him an apologetic look.

{Sorry Sans, but it has to be done for all little monsters} he said, gently rubbing the boy's head. Sans sniffled, looking terrified. Witnessing this, Sonia reached for something in her bag.

"Well Little Bones, you know who was also scared to get their shots? Snubbles the Cuddle monster" Sonia said, showing Sans a blue stuffed toy. It had wraps around it's arms and green felted eyes. wiping his eyes, Sans looked at it curiously, blinking.

"But Snubbles also says that it only hurts a little bit, and it's okay to cry! But they help you get more healthy!" She told him, handing the plushie to him, Sans giving a weak laugh. It was a very soft toy, which made it more likely for him to hug it, smelling some calming and soothing scents in the toy. Sonia took the needle and put it into one of his arm bones once he was distracted. Gaster watched the interaction, impressed with this new doctor. Orion was grinning a little as he got ready to give Papyrus his shot.

"She's going to put all the other pediatricians to shame" he said to the two monsters. Papyrus was reaching for Jellian's hair, babbling happily. When Orion put the needle into his arm and gave him his injection, Papyrus stopped, turning to Orion, and seeing the needle. He stared at it, before his mouth began to quiver and he started hiccuping.

"Ohhhhh noooo" Jellian said, feeling her heart break when Papyrus began to cry. Sans heard his brother, looking over, feeling bad. Orion put a Band-Aid on the baby, before handing him to Gaster. Papyrus latched onto his dad and bawl into his neck.

{There, there little one, It'll be okay" Gaster hushed, bouncing the crying boy in his arms. Sonia reached into her bag, pulling out a yellow stuffed plush. She held it to the baby, smiling.

"Don't cry Tiny Bones! This is Cuddles, and they'll make you feel better!" she said, Papyrus slowly stopping his wails, balled up fists to his eyes, but looking at the plush. Sonia handed it to him, him hugging it tightly now, hiccuping, but the crying having stopped. Taking her fingers, Sonia tapped on Papyrus' arm before she lightly tapped his cheeks.

"Boop boop" she chirped, Papyrus starting to giggle now. Jellian was smiling widely, Gaster looking relieved his youngest wasn't crying anymore. He picked up Sans, bouncing him in his other arm. Sans giggled a little, before he reached over and hugged Papyrus, bopping foreheads with him.

{Thank you for your help today Dr, Sonia, Orion, we'll come back in a few weeks to do another check up for their magic} Gaster told them.

"Well, I'll probably hand both their check ups to Sonia, I think she did fantastic for her first day on the job" Orion said, proud of his Assistant. Gaster nodded, Jellian grinned, elbowing Sonia a little.

"You make a helluva good impression on kids and adults alike" she told the doctor who blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

""Thanks, just doing my job ya know?"

"Well you're a natural at it! See you a few weeks from now!" she told her as the four left.

* * *

Hello! Sorry this chapter took me so long to post! I've had alot happen, from moving to finals and a certification exam! I wanted to post this before my Cert Exam.


	12. First Birthday

Papyrus was holding tightly to Gaster's hand, cooing and babbling at him as he stood up. There was a decorations in Jellian's home. There were other monster children running around, wearing hats and the like, to celebrate the small one's birthday.

{I can't believe I've had you two with me for this long already, it feels like it was only yesterday I found you both} he said to the two boys, Sans smiling as his brother squealed. Papyrus kept revving one of his legs up to try and walk. Sans sat across from his brother, holding his hands out.

"You can do it Paps!" he cheered for the excited baby who let go of Gaster's hand. Papyrus leveled himself by stand on both feet now. Legs shaking, Papyrus took a shaky step towards his brother, holding his own arms out to try and balance himself. Sans was grinning widely, and Gaster wished he had a camera. After his second step, Papyrus' legs gave out as he fell forward. Sans caught him before he could hit the floor. Giggling, Papyrus hugged onto Sans, nuzzling against him now. Gaster gave a light sigh of relief, before picking the boy up.

{Are you ready for your birthday Papyrus?} He asked, hearing squeals of joy from Papyrus who began to teeth on the monster's sleeve, gurgling. Sans let out a soft yawn and rubbed at his eyes.

{Perhaps we should get you laid down for a nap until the party starts} Gaster thought out loud, but Sans shook his head.

"I dun wanna miss anything today" he managed to say past a yawn. Gaster had to shake his head in amusement, before reaching over and pulling Sans over to him.

{I'd rather you take a nap before hand, don't need you being a grumpy-bones on your brother's birthday do we?} he inquired of the boy. Being so tired, Sans wasn't able to argue as he just nodded, rubbing at an eye. Papyrus watched Gaster leave with Sans, leaving him sitting there. Getting onto his hands and knees, he began to scuttle away to wander through the house. Some of the older monsters ran past him, playing tag it looked like. He babbled curiously, watching them run off before continuing with his own exploration. There was some humming from the kitchen it seemed. Papyrus cooed, crawling into the bright room, seeing Jellian piping the cake, talking with Meredith and Thetaria. Smiling widely, Papyrus babbled rather loudly, crawling over to the Jellyfish monster's feet, and sitting there looking up at her as he sat down.

"And then he-" Jellian stopped mid story, feeling something at her feet. Looking down she saw Papyrus beaming at her.

"Oh! Hello cutie-pie!" she greeted, before kneeling down to pick him up. Papyrus happily clapped and giggled when he was in her arms, before snuggling against her. Jellian bopped him playfully, smiling, which made him laugh.

"Is someone happy it's his first birthday?" Jellian inquired, tickling him.

"If he could understand what that means" Meredith said, arms crossed, but smiling none the less. Jellian propped his head onto her shoulder, shrugging at the Fish monster.

"Well, just because he's a baby doesn't mean he can't be excited" Jellian told her. Papyrus cooed, turning, lightly pulling at her hair. Mumbling and chirping at her.

"Mmm" He sounded out, trying to say something. Clinging to her a little tighter, Papyrus huffed.

"Mmma" Papyrus managed to start, getting the three adults' attention. Jellian blinked, mouth closing, staring at Papyrus.

"Ma...ma" he spoke, before smiling, as though he was proud of himself. The women all just stared at him in silence, unmoving for what seemed like hours. The first one to speak, was Meredith, pointing at the baby.

"Did... He just..."

"Yup" Thetaria answered.

"...Thetaria?" Jellian began.

"On it" she said leaving the kitchen, to hunt down Gaster. Jellian looked at Papyrus, who was laughing almost... victoriously. He waved his tiny hands and kicked lightly in excitement, Jellian was almost lighting up from joy and pride. She hugged him closer as he giggled, hugging her face. There was sounds of Thetaria almost yelling, and distressed Gaster noises from the other side of the house. When she came out, Thetaria was holding onto Gaster's shirt, dragging him into the kitchen.

{You could have waited for me to leave the room Thetaria!} He growled out, irritated.

{Could have woken Sans up and I just got him down for his nap}

"Why was he taking one anyway?" Thetaria's question wasn't unjustified, but Jellian blinked.

"Oh... Easy, he had a hard time getting to sleep over here, it was the boys' first time sleeping somewhere else while Gaster worked overnight, but besides that, Gaster! listen to what your baby is saying!" She was holding Papyrus out to him, her grin wide and bright. Gaster looked down at Papyrus who gurgled at him, trying to grab his face.

"Pa!Ps!" the boy squealed out happily. Gaster blinked, surprised at him, but he looked to grow a ear splitting grin on his face. Papyrus let out a happy squeal as he was taken into his father's arms, cuddling against him.

{His first words!} He cried out happily, holding the now happily chanting Papyrus up. The expression pride filled Gaster's features, which amused the three female monsters.

"Now, whose ready for some party games?"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay Wow, This chapter took me awhile to do, sorry about that. It was a bit of a struggle to do, but here it is! Next chapter should be a little more action packed!


End file.
